In The Blood
by Mutt N. Feathers
Summary: A strange owl with an even stranger summons arrives for Harry on December 1, 1995, summoning him to Avalon and taking his seat as Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. He has a mere 21 days to prepare to take on this mantle.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**In the Blood**

A Harry Potter Fan-Fiction by Mutt N. Feathers

**Prologue:**

_**The Summoning**_

**1 December 1995**

It had started out as any other Friday morning for Harry Potter. He'd gotten out of his bed, showered and wrestled with his hair and then admitted defeat. He'd dressed, roused Ron out of his bed and then went to the common room to wait for his roommate and Hermione to be ready for breakfast. He'd had toast, bangers and porridge and listened as Hermione complained about the abysmal reporting in the _Daily Prophet_ and Ron bemoan having History of Magic first thing. It wasn't until a grey and very regal-looking owl flew in and delivered Harry a letter that things began to change.

Not until after he untied the missive and gave the unknown bird a bit of banger did Harry turn his attention to the parchment. The weight of the paper was very heavy, and it felt odd in his hands, as if it wasn't made from wood pulp. He broke the iridescent wax seal and slid the long strand of reed which held the cylinder tight and unwound the parchment to see the words it contained.

_Harry James, head of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter,_

_Your presence is required at the gathering of the Yn caethiwo Amgarn,_

_Twenty-one December, Nineteen Ninety-five_

_On the Isle of Avalon._

_Your magic will transport you to the isle two hours past high noon. Please ensure you are in a location in which you are unimpeded from transport._

_Merlin,_

_the Twenty-fourth Seat_

"Huh?" Was all Harry could so eloquently respond to the strange letter. "Hermione, can you figure out what this means?" He passed the parchment across the table to his friend, who quickly began reading it over.

"Avalon? Merlin? As in King Arthur? I didn't know any of it was real."

"Of course it's real," Ron rebuked her, his mouth still filled with slightly chewed toast. He swallowed and then continued. "Muggles got too much of it right, so they had to start a campaign to make them think it was a story. Why are you asking about Avalon and Merlin? Are we studying them in History?"

"No, Ron. My letter referenced them," Harry explained as Ron moved so he could read over Hermione's shoulder. "What is the name of that gathering? How do you even pronounce it?"

"It looks like Old English, or maybe Welsh," Hermione mumbled, still perplexing over the words and the strange golden ink they were written in.

"Blimey, Harry, I didn't know the Potters were a Noble and Most Ancient House. You're like royalty!" Ron said rather loudly, attracting the attention of Ginny and Neville who had sat down recently, although they'd been ignoring the trio.

"It doesn't make him royalty, Ron," Neville retorted. "It just means his family is really old. The Longbottoms are a Noble and Most Ancient House as well. Gran said there are things I'll need to learn, and some responsibilities and stuff, but it really doesn't mean anything."

"I don't know," Ginny said with a pensive look on her face. "That title seems like more than nothing." Neville shrugged and went back to eating. Ginny looked at Harry with a thoughtful face. "Maybe you should talk with Sirius about it? If it's some old family thing, he probably knows."

"That's a good idea, Ginny. I'll write to him later," Harry resolved, taking the letter back from Hermione and curling the parchment before slipping it into his rucksack. He grabbed his goblet, drank down the last of his pumpkin juice before standing to head to class. He didn't look up at the head table, so he didn't have a chance to notice that Professor Dumbledore had also received an identical bit of morning post. The headmaster, however, wasn't excited about this summons. He was deeply fearful of what the meeting in just twenty days might produce.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Blood 1

**Chapter 1:**

_**The Strange Portrait**_

Harry was headed to the library, hoping to find some peace and quiet as the common room was alive with chatter about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend and the holidays not long after. Harry had wanted to write to Sirius, but then he remembered that his mail was being searched. The last thing Harry would want was to have the Ministry find his godfather. He'd tried contacting him on his mirror, but there was no answer. Desperate for more information about his summons, The _Yn caethiwo Amgarn_, and what in heavens name the title Noble and Most Ancient really meant, he headed towards Hermione's favorite place. He wasn't at all surprised to find her there, a pile of books in front of her, a quill stuck into her hair. She had her pinky nail in her mouth, the end of it hooked over her bottom row of teeth, something Harry had seen his best friend do when in deep concentration for the last five years. He somehow doubted her dentist parents would be happy with her chewing on her finger as a stress reliever.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" he asked as he pulled out his chair and sat down.

"I wasn't sure if you'd get through to Sirius," Hermione replied in a hushed tone. "I wanted to give you some information if I could. Anyway, Ron wants me to write his Astronomy essay for him and I have no interest in doing so."

"So have you found anything?"

Hermione shook her head, looking frustrated at her lack of progress on the topic. "I haven't found anything about the _Yn caethiwo Amgarn_, although I did sit down with the Welsh dictionary and found out it translates to 'Binding Circle'. As for the title Noble and Most Ancient House of 'blank', it's an ancient title."

"How ancient, like the beginning of Hogwarts ancient?"

Hermione shook her head again. "No, the first time it's referenced in our History of Magic text, is in the context of the Roman invasion of fifty-four, B.C.E."

"B.C.E?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed.

"Before the Common Era, it's the correct way to phrase things which happened before the year one," she explained and Harry still looked confused. "B.C., Harry, like the cavemen."

"Oh, well, wow that is old. So what did it say about the usage of the title and how your family ends up with it?"

"Nothing, it simply refers to the Noble and Most Ancient house of Careen Berlglor Brenin, if I'm saying that right. The head of the family put up some resistance to the Romans, but that's all it says. There isn't another mention of it until 526 C.E., and then it's in reference to Merlin of the first seat."

"Okay, so what does this 'seat' stuff mean?"

"I don't know for certain, but I suppose it's like Muggle peerages, you know, the Fifth Lord Essex or whatever," Hermione guessed.

Harry considered what she had said before speaking. "Hermione, I don't like this," Harry confessed. "What if it's a trap? What if Voldemort has something to do with this? I could be walking to my capture or death or something."

"Harry, I don't know. There must be someone who knows more about this. Maybe Professor Dumbledore?"

"I thought about that, but he's been avoiding me since my trial. The only time I see him is in the Great Hall for meals or his backside as he's rapidly walking the other way."

"Perhaps a portrait? I know Sirius's great-grandfather was Headmaster. Maybe you can speak with him?" Hermione suggested hopefully.

"The only portrait of him is in Dumbledore's office. I somehow doubt that Dumbledore's going to let me into his office since he's been avoiding me," Harry stated and Hermione nodded reluctantly. "I'm going to head back to the tower. Maybe Sirius will answer his mirror now." His tone expressed just how frustrated Harry was with the situation. Hermione felt badly she hadn't been more useful.

"I'll keep searching, Harry. Maybe in the Restricted Section?" Harry shrugged and gathered his things. As he was exiting the library, he was surprised to see Professor Trelawney out in the corridors. Since the arrival of Umbridge, the somewhat confused Divination professor was even more on edge and she rarely left her rooms. Harry was even more surprised when she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Mister Potter, I was just looking for you," she said, her face quite stern and determined.

"It would appear you've found me," Harry sarcastically replied. "What can I do for you?"

"My grandmother came to me in a vision," Sybil Trelawney began to explain and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Does she say I'm going to die?"

"Well, yes, usually she does, but oddly, not today. Instead, she told me to give you a message. She said it will give you assistance in the questions you need answered. Does this mean anything to you?"

Surprise flitted through Harry's features, wondering if the woman was going to say something profound about his life for a third time. "It does. What's her message?"

The professor closed her eyes and began waving her hands in front of her. Since she wouldn't see, Harry did roll his eyes this time. "Go to the sixth floor. There is a tapestry of a mourning centaur." She was speaking in her odd undulating timbre, sounding as if she was surging with every fourth syllable. "Next to the tapestry, there is an alcove with an empty frame. Place your hand where the portrait should be and you will meet the one who will provide you answers."

Harry thought about what she said. The tapestry was near the north end of the sixth floor. There wasn't much up there beside a broom cupboard and a rarely used loo. He pondered what he should do.

"Yes, well, now that I've told you, I think I shall return to my quarters," the professor abruptly said and turned and started to walk away. Harry was quickly startled back from his thoughts and to the here and now.

"Thank you, professor," he said. If she heard him, she showed no sign of it. Harry decided he had nothing to lose, so he pulled the Marauder's Map from his rucksack and looked for the closest route. Unfortunately Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were in his path, two first-year Hufflepuffs were being surrounded by the trio. Luckily, Hermione was leaving the library and he was able to tell her about the ongoing incident. She could deal with it.

Reviewing the map again, Harry picked another path and took off for the sixth floor. He found the tapestry and the alcove without problem. Shrugging, he spoke aloud, though entirely to himself: "Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

Harry laid his palm flat on the empty backer board of the portrait frame and was surprised when it began to glow, and then appeared to disappear. A room appeared, lit by candlelight with a table and two chairs in the center. A figure stepped out of the darkness, and Harry nearly fell over at the sight of the man.

"Lord Potter, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," the man spoke. He dipped his head down in greeting and then extended his right arm.

"How do you know who I am?" Harry hastily asked.

"Lord Potter, you bear a great resemblance to my dear friend, Óengus Gweithiwr chan chlai of the first seat. Please, won't you come in? You have much to learn before you are to take your place in the Binding Circle."

Without truly considering the possible consequences, Harry returned the slight nod and reached for the man's hand. Instead of shaking Harry's hand, he grasped the middle of Harry's forearm and pulled him into the space, the wall sealing behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: In the Blood 2

**Author's Note: Hello all, the response to the beginning of this story has been amazing. I do respond to all reviews, as long as you have the Personal Messaging feature enabled on your account. I'd love to hear your theories and questions about this story. Just so everyone is prepared, this is going to be a short story, coming in at about 18,000 words and is being written for a contest at another HP fic website. Again, thanks for reading. Another chapter up at the end of the week. MNF**

**Chapter 2:**

**Merlin, of the First Seat**

The torches on the walls immediately flamed to life as Harry entered the room. As with any magical room, it looked much larger than the alcove the empty frame had been in. It was a richly appointed room, a huge brown bear skin, complete with its head and a full compliment of teeth, laid upon the floor. The walls were covered with beautiful brocade tapestries, making the space feel more homey. There were images of witches and wizards in a circle. Harry suspected it might be an earlier incarnation of the Gathering. A large stone fireplace with an even larger stone mantelpiece took up one entire wall. Two huge, overstuffed chairs were near the fireplace, each with a fur blanket draped across the back. In the center of the room was the table and chairs.

"Please, Lord Potter, have a seat," the robed gentleman said as they approached the small table. His hand was raised to indicate the left seat, and Harry pulled it out. The chair was made of heavy wood, dark in color and intricately carved. As he moved the chair out, Harry was intrigued by the needlework which made up the cushion. Upon the seat was image of a pottery wheel, a vessel in mid-work upon it. The gentleman noticed Harry's look of wonder and puzzlement. "That is your family chair, used by each Lord Potter who has ever been part of a Gathering."

Harry sat down, still somewhat stunned by this turn of events. He couldn't help but wonder if his father had ever met this man. Perhaps Sirius had made his acquaintance? It would make him feel better if he knew someone who had been here before him.

"I am certain you have many questions," the man stated, and Harry nodded in affirmation. "Let us begin with preliminary information then, shall we? My name is Myrddin chan 'r sêr, Merlin of the First Seat. You will meet my descendant when the Circle next gathers."

"The Merlin? As in King Arthur and Camelot and the Holy Grail?" Harry enquired, astonished.

"Tis I," Myrddin replied. "Please, call me Myrddin. Merlin is a bastardization of my name, poorly translated to Latin and then into English. Apparently a proper Latin translation sounded too similar to the word for feces. My descendants use the name Merlin as a title, rather than as a moniker." Harry wasn't sure how to respond to the strange comment, so he chose to ignore it.

"Would you prefer I call you Mister chan 'r sêr or Lord chan 'r sêr?" Myrddin laughed at Harry's statement.

"It is refreshing to meet one of your generation who is respectful of his elders. I had attempted to teach another young one some thirty years ago. He was unwilling to learn and had the most rude of temperaments." Harry swallowed hard upon hearing this.

"Please tell me it wasn't a young man by the name of Black?" Harry asked, worried how his godfather might have taken to a lesson such as this. Sirius despised his pureblood heritage. Myrddin again laughed at Harry's insightfulness.

"No, it was not Lord Black. While somewhat irreverent in his perception of the world, Lord Black recognizes the importance of the task we are commissioned with. This gentleman was named Malfoy; and his impudence cost his bloodline their place in the Circle, and their familial recognition." Harry nodded, secretly excited to have something to tease Draco with.

"If you will permit me to call you Harry, you may use my first name as well."

"You may, and thank you," Harry responded, beginning to feel comfortable with the aged wizard.

"Perhaps I shall have time to instruct you in the correct pronunciation of the Welsh as well. Since you have not had reason to study the ancient tongue, I do not expect proper pronunciation. Those of the old houses require a trained ear and tongue to say the names correctly." Harry nodded, excited about the prospect of learning a new language. He also suspected he was butchering the words.

Myrddin lifted his hand and the table was suddenly larger. In the center were diagrams, astronomical charts, scrolls, blank parchment and a quill. At the ends of the table were platters of fruit, cheese and bread as well as two goblets and a crystal decanter filled with what Harry suspected was golden mead, if the color was any indication.

"How am I interacting with you? I'm assuming you're dead," Harry asked.

"Indeed. I am for quite a long while now. You have spoken with the portraits within the castle walls, have you not?"

"I have."

"The magic which allows you to speak to me is similar," Myrddin explained. "I possess far greater magical power than most, hence the difference in your interaction with me. I will further admit a weakness for the flavor of the fermented golden gift of the hive. I ensured that when I was to travel from my realm to that of the living, I would have a way to partake of the goblet." He then lifted the decanter and poured the amber liquid into each of the drinking vessels. Lifting one to his lips, he swallowed and smiled. "The flavor is that which I relished while alive. Please, Harry, drink, dine. I shall only be informing you of history this evening. Your specific duties and responsibilities we will discuss in another lesson."

"Then I'll be meeting you again?" Harry reached for a hunk of bread and several chunks of cheese, not needing to be told twice. He realized he was quite hungry, as he'd been lost in thought through both lunch and supper.

"You shall. We will continue until you feel certain you can execute your duties fully. Generally, these lessons would be given as you prepared to submit yourself to the entitling ceremony. Unfortunately, your father was taken when you were too young to be adequately prepared. The estate of your family has been presided over by a _designo custodia_ or custodial designate."

"Someone has been handling this for me? Who? Why didn't I know?" Harry disliked the feeling of being a chess pawn moved about the board. He wanted to know why this person hadn't come forward to tell him about all of this.

"Your great-great grandfather, Eldon Obediah Potter. His spectral visage has been consulting with the goblins to ensure the financial obligations of the Noble and most Ancient house of Potter have been fulfilled. The circle has not had need to convene since the passing of your grandfather, Andrew. Had you been living on your family's estate, Sir Eldon would have been instructing you since early childhood."

"Estate? My family has an estate? Why wasn't I told?" Harry could feel the anger boiling up within him. He'd been forced to endure a childhood at the Dursley's, which seemed ridiculous now, seeing as he apparently owned an estate. Certainly someone could have been hired to care for him, raise him and perhaps even love him. Hell, Harry could have had Remus as his caretaker for all these years, instead of being forced to endure the torture of Uncle Vernon and Dudley and the apathy of Aunt Petunia.

"Harry, I wish it were mine to grant you the answers to your questions. Alas, I cannot at this time. I will say this, however. Once you have taken the mantle of your familial lineage upon yourself and have made your vows to the magic of the_ Yn caethiwo Amgarn_, we can revisit your question," Myrrdin explained and Harry unwillingly agreed. He did, however, think it would be nice to finally be given the answers to questions he'd had his whole life.

"You make it sound like I'm going to be an adult when this is done. Is that true?" Harry liked the idea of being emancipated, of someone finally telling him how his life fit into what he knew of the past and what seemed to be coming in the future.

"You have inferred correctly. We shall discuss this in more detail at another time. However, for you to fully appreciate your position and place in the current incarnation of the circle, you must also be cognizant of the past. If you will permit me to put your questions to the side, may we start with a history lesson of sorts?"

"I hope you don't put me to sleep," Harry said under his breath. He must have said it loud enough, however, as Myrddin began to chortle.

"I should hope you find my demeanor and elocution superior to your History Professor. His monotony is infamous." Harry joined in with a hearty guffaw at the astute characterization of Professor Binns.

"How much do you know about the story of Arthur, the sword and Avalon?" Myrddin asked.

"I had to read the story when I was in primary school. I know, or at least what I learned, was you orchestrated the birth of Arthur and were his teacher. You were enchanted by the Lady of the Lake. Arthur formed the Knights of the Round Table and with the knights, they went questing. A woman caused its destruction."

"Interesting the points you remembered. From what you've recounted, I believe you read one of the modern amalgams of our history. Much of the history is unrelated to the Circle, but you did point out the most important part. The round table," Myrddin explained and then took another sip from his goblet.

"These were not just any knights, they were all wizards as well. Arthur was magical too, although other aspects of his personality were emphasized when the campaign of misinformation was started several hundred years ago. These islands were the most magical places in the world. Our forefathers, priests and priestesses alike had encouraged the inherent magic of the natural world, and most humans could access it to some extent.

"Unfortunately, there were kings who wanted more magical powers for themselves. They would marry faeries to ensure their loyalty or take other creatures as slaves for their power. They also began to stake claim on certain places, ones which had powerful wells or founts of magic. We were never going to withstand the attacks from the nonbelievers if we were squabbling over land rights among ourselves."

"The nonbelievers? Were they the Romans?" Harry asked as he sliced another bit of cheese. He'd been taking notes on Myrddin's lesson, although he hadn't been prompted to do so. If nothing else, Hermione would be interested in what he was learning.

"Among others, yes. A curious thing had occurred after the Romans had finally been driven out. The Romanesque, nonmagical began to move toward the east of the islands while those who followed the old ways of faith and magic moved to the west. Avalon was first settled in this magical migration."

"Where is Avalon located?" Harry asked.

"I cannot answer that," Myrddin explained. "While I suspect I could locate its general area on a modern map, the island's magic keeps it hidden. Only those whose blood right has root in its soil may be led there. The importance of the isle was the genesis of the _Yn caethiwo Amgarn_. I was gravely worried that if we did not begin to work together, our lands would suffer and the natural magic would eventually succumb to extinction."

"How could magic become extinct?"

"Like any other; misuse, abuse, balance no longer a consideration."

"I don't understand," Harry confessed. "Things should have been better once the Romans left." Myrddin grew a knowing smile across his lips.

"In some ways they were, but in others we suffered. Turmoil seeped into every aspect of life. Nearly one hundred years after the settling of Avalon, I called together our first convocation of families. Those who were called came from the original druidic priestly bloodlines. I laid out for them what was happening to our natural magic, and put forth an idea of the future if we changed nothing. It was a desolate future. Our people would succumb to weakening magical cores, and many would be unable to practice any longer."

"Obviously they must have listened to you, since my life is nothing like this."

"They did, which is where we will pick up our story tomorrow. The castle is informing me that your curfew is nearly upon us. You will also find that the assignments you were to complete tonight are finished as well, and you will awake with that which you should have revised tonight safely ensconced within your mind," Myrddin explained. Harry quelled the urge to do a fist pump. He'd been wondering how he was going to get his assignments completed.

"Thank you," Harry emphatically told the old wizard.

"What you are learning with me is far more important than your school lessons. I do not want anything to distract you. Shall we meet here again tomorrow after you sup?" Harry nodded and rose. They walked together to the door. Harry went through. Once in the corridor he pulled the map out and checked to make sure no one was coming, and seeing no one, stepped into the corridor. When he turned around, only the blank back board of the portrait remained.


	4. Chapter 4: In the Blood 3

**Author's Note: Your reviews blow me away! I am so thrilled and humbled by the response this story is getting. I know several of you are hopeful I'll turn this into a novel length story, but that won't happen. There is the possibility it will have a sequel. More magic, and Harry has something interesting up his sleeve. Thanks again for everyone who is reading, reviewing and putting it on alert. For those of you who are long time readers, I saw an doctor who does experimental treatments for what is ailing me and he has an idea what the true root of the problem is and how to correct it. I've started a new med regiment, which makes me dizzy and sleepy but at least we're moving forward. I've also been told I can't drive, so I have more time for writing now. Thanks for everyone who sends me well wishes and for all your good thoughts. I know they help. Okay, I've rambled here. Enjoy the chapter. MN Feathers**

**Chapter 3:**

**In Everyone and Everything**

True to Myrddin's promise, all of Harry's assignments were sitting inside his rucksack, completed and ready to be turned in when Harry made it back to his room. Neville was the only one in their room when he returned, which pleased Harry. There was so much going on in Harry's mind, he really didn't want to make small talk with others right now. Neville would respect his privacy. He quickly changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed, pulling the curtains closed.

Harry went over everything he had learned today, reviewing the notes he'd scribbled for himself. The more he reviewed the more questions he developed. Twice he'd almost opened the tapestries and asked Neville if he knew about this or that. While Myrddin didn't say he couldn't tell his friends, Harry was hesitant to speak without permission. Wondering whether he could talk with Neville or not did bring an idea to Harry's mind. He decided he would ask Myrddin at the beginning of the lesson tomorrow.

Morning broke quietly in Gryffindor tower the following day. Unlike a weekday, Saturday and Sunday were far quieter before noon. Harry rarely had a true lie in, although he did allow himself an extra hour of sleep on the weekends. Living with the Dursleys had conditioned him to be an early riser, lest he have an early morning meeting with the back of Uncle Vernon's hand. Today, however, Harry was awake, showered, dressed and in Great Hall just as breakfast began.

Neville wandered in holding a small Feverfew plant and an encyclopaedia of botanical preparations.

"Hi, Neville. Running a fever?" Harry asked, remembering from Herbology that the plant was an effective fever reducer often given to small children who could not take traditional potions for fever reduction because they were too strong.

"No, but did you know you can make a paste from the flowers to help with swelling? Thought we could use it for the ..." he trailed off. Harry caught the reference to the D.A.

"Good thinking, Neville. What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Writing my Divination essay," he answered. "Taking cuttings of this little guy and getting them growing in pots of their own. I thought it would be good to have some in each of the houses. Why?"

"I might have something more interesting for you to do, but I have to ask someone permission first. You going to be here for a while?"

"Sure. It'll be quieter here than in our room. Ron's snoring can wake the dead." Both boys laughed.

"True. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, you can leave. Okay?"

"Sure, Harry," Neville replied, somewhat confused by Harry's strange behaviour and request. Harry picked up another slice of toast and headed for the sixth floor. With no one around, he laid his hand upon the blank portrait and waited. Myrddin appeared nearly instantly and Harry confidently walked into the alcove and greeted his friend.

"What brings you to me so early, lad? I do not want you missing your classes to be here," Myrddin told him.

"I'm not missing classes. It's Saturday. If it's okay, I'd like to work longer today," Harry explained.

"Gladly. I have no concept of your time. If you wish to work longer, I am happy to oblige.

"I did have a favour to ask, if you don't mind."

"Ask away, although I cannot guarantee I will answer in the affirmative to your request."

"I understand," Harry said. "One of my roommates is Neville Longbottom. I know he isn't the head of his household, but someday he will be and I was thinking, if it's okay with you, maybe he could come and take the lessons with me?"

Myrddin smiled. "How very thoughtful and insightful of you. Of course Mister Longbottom is welcome. Would you like to go and retrieve him?"

"Yes, thanks. It shouldn't take too long. He's waiting in the Great Hall for me," Harry explained, heading for the gateway back to Hogwarts.

"I shall prepare supplies for a second pupil while you are gone."

Harry sprinted from the room and hastily made his way back to the Great Hall. Hermione and Ginny had arrived and were sitting with Neville. As soon as Harry came in, Neville was on his feet.

"I take it I can come with you?" Neville asked.

"Yes, we need to get back? Hermione, can you take his stuff back to the tower?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him sceptically.

"What are you up to? Are you pulling a prank, because the last thing you need is another detention," she asked.

"No, I'm not pranking, nor will I get into trouble. I can't tell you what we're doing, but I can find out if I can explain it later. It has to do with the parchment," Harry told her. Hermione suddenly looked excited.

"Where did you find information? There wasn't anything in the library -"

"I can't explain it now, but later, I'll tell you all if I'm allowed to. Neville and I really need to be going though," Harry interrupted her. Hermione nodded begrudgingly and the boys were off.

Once back in Myrddin's alcove, Harry immediately introduced his teacher to his friend. "Neville Longbottom, I present to you Myrddin, the first Merlin. Myrddin, sir, this is Neville of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom."

"Are you really the first Merlin?" Neville asked, impressed with the man.

"I am. It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Longbottom. You have not been given your titles as of yet, have you?"

Neville shook his head. "No, my Gran is in charge of the family. She doesn't think I'm ready. I'm not a very good wizard."

"That is not what I see, Mister Longbottom. I see a young man who is yet to reach his full potential. I believe if you spend time with Harry and follow my instruction, you will be pleased with the results." Neville nodded, pondering what the man had said. "I would request the privilege of calling you Neville. May I do so?"

"Sure, Mister Myrddin." Harry and Myrddin chuckled.

"Myrddin is my first name, which I would ask you to use. Harry wisely did not attempt to use my surname, as he found yesterday it can be difficult to pronounce. Chan 'r sir does not lilt off the tongue of one untrained."

"I can see why Harry didn't try," Neville joked.

"I am hopeful to have the opportunity to help both of you learn the language of Avalon. However, there is history we must explore before all else. Gentlemen, please take your seats," Myrddin requested and the boys moved to the table. Harry selected the seat with the pottery wheel on it, leaving the other for Neville. Harry craned his neck to see the needlework which would represent the Longbottom family. It somehow seemed fitting that there was an elaborate plant there.

"Are you perchance attempting to see Neville's tapestry, Harry?" Harry was embarrassed at being caught snooping and Myrddin laughed.

"That is the seat for the Blannu saets family. The name went from the lovely Welsh name to the surname Longbottom through a series of poorly executed translations. If I were you, I would correct the grievous mistake immediately upon taking the family mantle upon yourself."

"I'll remember that." Neville liked this man, more importantly, he liked how Myrddin respected him. It made Neville feel good about himself. Harry noticed how his friend had straightened up in his chair.

"While working with Harry yesterday, I explained how I came to form the first Yn caethiwo Amgarn. While I will not review everything Harry and I discussed, the short of it pertained to the protecting of the natural magic found in the British Isles. Out of this fear, I called together our first Biding Circle. Every one since has been made up of the progeny of those bloodlines.

"The knights of Arthur's kingdom were joined by the magical priests and priestesses as well as those who had been born on Avalon," Myrddin explained. "Our first gathering was in the year five-hundred twenty-six. We were a grand number, and for three days we worshipped. For three nights we worked on the Circle oath. The concluded our festivities on Meán Geimhridh, or what you know as the winter solstice, with all taking the vow."

"What is the vow?" Harry asked.

"Wise question, young man. When taking the vow, you will promise three things: first, to do your best to support, nurture and protect the magic around you, above all else; second, to be faithful to your family heritage and to never betray those who have come before and third, to support the education of young witches and wizards," Myrddin explained.

Harry got a puzzled look on his face. "Those are...interesting," he stated. "They don't seem to be all that hard to follow but, you told me Malfoy isn't part of the circle anymore. What happened?"

"In the case of the Malfoy family, the heritage of the family was betrayed by its current head," Myrddin answered.

"Really?" Harry leaned forward, as did Neville. They both appeared hopeful of hearing a salacious story.

"Indeed, I however, will not be sharing the details, as I was not personally involved. The Black family was and there are no laws or creeds impeding your godfather from sharing with you," Myrddin answered with a slight smirk.

Harry slyly smiled back. "I'll remember that."

"I have a question," Neville stated. Myrddin nodded that he should continue. "The first vow, the one about the magic around you; is all magic included in that?"

"Ah, very good, Neville. All magic is indeed included. What insights are you drawing from the inclusion?"

"There are some plants which have their own magic, and when you use them in potions, it can change the product of the potion. If you don't account for the magic, you can make big mistakes.

"There are also plants which draw upon the natural magic of the earth, or ones which the person growing them can feed them off their magic. If we have to take all of these things into account then ..." Neville trailed off. Harry looked at him puzzled. Myrddin had a slight grin on his lips, like he knew a secret the others had yet to discover.

"Everything we do, every being we come in contact with, they deserve respect. Even beings and creatures and plants which aren't sentient. If they connect to magic in any way, then we have a responsibility to them. Right?"

"You are absolutely correct," Myrddin congratulated Neville. "This is not a particularly popular modern notion, but it is the most important vow we make. All magic should be respected, even if we as wizards and witches cannot understand nor participate in it."

The three men discussed the deeper implications of the second rule. Harry was concerned about his upholding of this one, as he wasn't ever aware of what his family believed. Would he be rejected from his titles and birthright because of the ignorance of the Dursley's? When he raised this to Myrddin, the old man gently patted Harry's hand.

"First, you are not held accountable for that which you were unaware. Only the actions you have taken post entitling are those by which you are judged. Secondly, your family has always believed in justice and equality; something which I understand you are quite committed to already. Do you not consider the group you are leading to be interested in such qualities?"

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked, distressed that the DA was known by someone not in their group.

"Recall our conversation just before your departure last night, Harry. What did I tell you?" Harry thought back, and shook his head as nothing was coming to him. "I can hear the castle and her magic. She informed me of the proactive steps you are taking to prepare your classmates for their examinations and for the inevitable conflict."

"I am going to have to fight Voldemort, that's what you're saying?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"You have known the answer all along," Myrddin replied. "As much as I want to discuss this with you, Harry, you are lacking information which I cannot provide until you have taken your vows and are an adult. I swear I will do so then." Harry nodded, but seemed somewhat lost in thought.

"Myrddin, what about the Ministry? Aren't they held accountable to these same rules?" Harry asked.

"Ah, you have discovered another conundrum, Harry. You have an impressive ability to suss pertinent questions on a situation. The simple answer is no, the entity called the Ministry of Magic is not."

Harry suddenly became very excited. "Individual members are though, aren't they?"

Myrddin nodded.

"Do any of them sit on the Wizengamot by chance?"

"There is a great level of cross qualification. Whatever are you thinking, Harry?"

"Please, tell me the rest of the history, and then I'll tell you about my strategy."


	5. Chapter 5: In the Blood 4

**Author's Note: For those thrilled with the inclusion of Neville, you're going to be over the moon with this one. I'm loving your theories on what will happen. Keep them coming. There will not be an update tomorrow, I'm still working on the next chapter. I'll have it up in a few days. MNF**

**Chapter 4:**

**Right or Responsibility**

Harry and Neville remained with Myrddin straight through lunch, and only left the secret alcove moments before dinner. The sage wizard had given the boys permission to share with some of their friends what they had learned, so the two spoke with several of their classmates while dining, asking them to join the pair in the Room of Requirement after the evening meal.

"What were you saying to that Slytherin?" Ron sort of barked at Harry when he sat back down after visiting the other students. Ron hadn't been there when Harry and Neville had first arrived. Uninformed, Ron chose to speak without having the benefit of foreknowledge.

"Hello to you too, Ron," Harry snipped back. "That Slytherin has a name; by the way, it's Daphne. She's very kind and not like a lot of the students in her house. We've worked together in different classes and I really like her. I was inviting her to a meeting this evening."

"Oh, you're all mister Noble and Ancient House of Potter and suddenly I'm not good enough to invite to your mystery meeting?" Harry, Neville, Ginny and Hermione all stared at Ron. Finally, Ginny stood up, leaned over the table and swatted her brother on the head with the spoon she had been using.

"You stupid git," she remarked as she was sitting down. "If you'd have kept your bloody mouth shut you would have known you were invited too. If Harry were to un-invite you now, I wouldn't blame him."

"Oh, sorry, Harry," Ron mumbled before stuffing some of the roast chicken into his mouth. "What's the meeting about?" he asked when his mouth was mostly empty. Hermione shuddered at having to watch him across the table.

"I can't really talk about it here, but I'll explain everything later," Harry stated as he reached for a piece of treacle tart. It frustrated Harry how Ron so often spoke without the benefit of thought, and that he was obviously jealous of Harry. The dark-haired boy never understood it; he wanted none of the things Ron coveted in his life. Harry had considered telling Ron he could have it all - the fame, the money, the price on his head, the headaches from his scar - if he could have another day with his parents.

When nearly everyone was finished, Harry and Neville rose, promising to see the rest shortly. When they gained access to the Room of Requirement, Harry thought about what he'd like to see in the space. A room resembling the sitting room at Grimmauld Place — minus the dark objects and dust — appeared. A fireplace was against the wall, and a bright fire roared to life inside. Couches and chairs with soft pillows and throws were scattered around and on the far wall appeared the empty frame. Harry pressed his hand onto the backboard, and was happily rewarded with Myrddin's arrival.

"My, what an impressive room. A comfortable accommodation better suited for a larger group. Perhaps I shall ask the castle to permanently relocate me to these quarters," the elder wizard suggested and Harry shook his head.

"It's not the easiest place to find. My Dad and his friends never found it," Harry explained. "I think you're better in your alcove. This room moves or disappears altogether."

"I suppose you are correct. How many other students did you invite this evening? Never before have I had a Lord request I educate others, especially those who will never be entitled nor bear the weight of such."

"There are seven more coming. Four of them are from bloodlines we discussed earlier. Two are from the Weasley family, who aren't in the circle, but have a distinguished bloodline nonetheless. The last is one of my best friends, Hermione Granger. She's Muggle-born, but absolutely brilliant in everything. I couldn't include other people without her, it wouldn't have been right."

"You do not need to justify your actions to me," Myrddin replied. "Remember, there was a time when we were all able to access our magic. Perhaps Miss Granger is from a line which was lost or shunned. I will know when I meet her. It's unfortunate the Weasley family was not included in the original Binding Circle. The family did not originate in the British Isles, however, and therefore couldn't be included."

"Where did they originate?" Neville asked.

"Today the land is part of France," Myrddin answered. "At the time of the first circle, Britons were only just beginning to settle there, but it was not under any British kings rule. I believe it still goes by the name of Brittany?" Harry and Neville nodded. "Unfortunately, their exclusion at the start led to unavailability for future incarnations of the gathering."

"Could that be changed? I don't know a better family than the Weasleys," Harry passionately asked. Myrddin put a hand on the young wizard's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I will contact my scion and see if an invitation can legally be arranged. May I request we say nothing to Mister and Miss Weasley at this time? Since we are uncertain of the outcome of our quest, I believe it would be best."

"I agree," Harry said and Neville nodded. "I don't want them having false hope."

"Harry, there is no such thing as false hope. If hope exists, it cannot be false. All hope is true, even if the desired result is unlikely."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry answered, thinking how he wished more of his professors were like Myrddin. He'd learned more from the old wizard in one day than he had ever learned in History, Potions, Divination, and most regrettably, Defence.

The others arrived, slipping into the Room of Requirement in twos and threes. Hermione, Ron and Ginny came in first. They were followed by Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. Finally Luna escorted Daphne Greengrass in. Harry was going out on a long and possibly not very sturdy limb by inviting the Slytherin, but he believed what he'd said to Ron. Daphne was always nice to him, and she didn't act like the others in her house. Also, her father had no obvious ties to the Death Eaters or Voldemort. If his plan for enacting change in the school was going to work, he needed representatives from each house who were from Noble and Most Ancient families.

Introductions were made, and the girls made sure Daphne felt welcomed, even if Ron continued to be a git. Harry was rapidly losing patience with his friend. He didn't like it when he and Ron weren't speaking to each other, but petty ignorance and bigotry weren't things Harry could tolerate from anyone.

Myrddin gave a quick overview of the history lesson Harry and Neville had received earlier. After her twelfth question in about five minutes, Myrddin kindly asked Hermione to hold her specific inquiries until the end. While the aged sage enjoyed the more esoteric nature of her queries, she'd confused her peers, save Harry.

"While all of this is really interesting, Harry, I don't see why you wanted to share it with us?" Susan asked after Myrddin was done with his lesson.

"I don't doubt it," Harry calmly said. "But, answer this; what is our biggest problem at Hogwarts?"

All but Daphne replied, "Umbridge." The way in which it was said resembled a groan. Daphne had kept her mouth shut, although she did nod when the name was uttered.

"I don't understand," Susan continued. "How are we supposed to do anything about Umbridge? She practically rules this place. My auntie told me there's even talk at the Ministry to remove Professor Dumbledore."

"Think about the three oaths we have to take when we are entitled," Harry prodded.

"She's broken them," Hermione said, beginning to see where Harry was leading them. "But it doesn't matter if she isn't entitled."

"But, she is. Now, here's my plan," Harry began, the others leaning in. Myrddin smiled, and for the first time in several centuries, he had strong hope for the future.


	6. Chapter 6: In the Blood 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Sunday Surprise**

If Saturday mornings were quiet, Sunday mornings were completely still. Almost no one awoke before ten or so. It was therefore very odd to see the five Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs, and single Slytherin and Ravenclaw students enter the Great Hall together for breakfast before eight. It was even more shocking when they chose to sit down at the Ravenclaw table, right near the front of the room, just across from the staff table. Only four staff members were taking part in the early morning meal; Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Aurora Sinistra and Delores Umbridge.

The first three professors thought it was odd this group of students were together, but let it slide, as they'd heard the rumours of a Defence club which was led by Harry Potter. They assumed this bunch might have this as their commonality. The final professor, however, had her head buried in the _Daily Prophet_, smiling at her picture being on the cover for "revolutionizing the teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts". This was a terrible oversight on her part.

Harry and Neville had conversed with Myrddin until late the previous night, making sure they had the wording correct, so there'd be absolutely no way that Umbridge would be able to slink out of their trap. He looked around the room, apart from the three professors who came from other Noble houses, there were a half dozen students from such families as well. He hoped they knew of the ancient ways and would react. The only problem was their being in Slytherin house. Daphne had said loyalty to family, especially the ancient bloodlines was more important than house loyalty. Harry was banking on it. He pushed down the urge to smirk at Malfoy. If the last few days had taught him anything, it was acting in a way which was befitting of his rank in all situations. Teasing a member of a disgraced house probably wasn't the way to do so.

The students agreed they'd begin eating, letting Harry begin the process when he felt it was time. Professor McGonagall was certain the group was up to something by the way they were fidgeting and playing with their meals. While she'd planned to leave, her interest was now piqued. She was hopeful it wasn't a prank. She was thoroughly surprised when Harry stepped forward and climbed onto the dais to lean over the table and speak with her.

"Professor, as you might be aware, I was recently summoned to a meeting on twenty-one December," Harry stated. The Deputy Headmistress nodded her head. "In my preparations, I've been learning about my duties as head of my family."

"I don't doubt that you have, Mister Potter." Minerva was definitely interested in where he was going.

"Neville and some of the other students from ancient families have been learning with me, and we'd like to ensure that all of us are in good standing with the ancient ways. Would you be upset if we were to do the magical calling forth while we're in the Great Hall? We'd welcome any other student, or professor, who would like to participate. It's the only place large enough for us to form the circle."

Recalling her own lessons when she took the mantle from her mother, Minerva smiled before answering Harry, his face aglow with a mocking innocence. "Of course, Harry. We must all hold onto our heritage and celebrate it, especially in these dark times." She now knew exactly what his point was, and if she were honest, the Transfiguration professor would be glad to see the Defence professor go. She quickly shot her Patronus to Albus, he should definitely see this.

Harry smiled and uttered his thanks before returning to his friends. The assembled multi-house group, sans the Weasleys and Hermione, stood and began to circle. Aurora Sinistra was sitting between Minerva and Hagrid, and a few quick words whispered in her ear alerted the Astronomy professor who prepared herself to engage. Umbridge had made herself no friends in her months at the school.

Professor Umbridge put down her paper, and attempted her ingratiating throat-clearing, but the students had already begun.

The five students placed their wands toward the centre of their circle, and began the opening chant. "We remember the past, we celebrate our heritage, we welcome the ancient, and uphold our nobility." They repeated it a second time, and then a third. Quite pleasantly, two other students joined them; a Ravenclaw girl and a Slytherin boy. Again the chant was said, this time louder and with more enthusiasm.

Professor Umbridge stood up to complain, but Minerva and Aurora had already stood, and were standing behind her. "Why don't you join us, Delores, you are the head of the Selwyn line, are you not?" Minerva suggested. As predicted, the Defence professor attempted to sit down, but the other ladies would not let her. When Harry saw the three of them walking together, he nearly cheered. This was working out better than he'd hoped.

A few more students joined, as did Professor Flitwick, when he arrived in the Great Hall. The headmaster arrived as well, although he chose to remain in the doorway, watching. The chant repeated another three times. Neville nodded to Harry. He began the incantation. Harry had worked with Myrddin on the words and pronunciation.

"I mewn pawb gwnawn anrhydeddwn 'n heibio i We achlesa a cadw 'r hud chan pawb We ydy chan 'r 'n hen banodau , 'n anrhydeddus i mewn 'n chyngawsion If chrwydrasom , arddangos 'n gwaradwydda."

Hermione mouthed the words along with Harry, hoping he got the Welsh correct. She considered it a horribly difficult language, and such, intended to learn it soon.

The translation worked, and soon the ends of the wands began to glow. Pure magic, that which has never been raised at another in anger or passion nor had never gone against the three basic principles of the Binding Circle, glowed white. The colour began turning progressively darker when magic you had used was questionable, and in any way went against the Binding principles. From yellow to orange to brown the wands would glow. If you had broken your covenant, the tip of your wand was red.

Nearly all were within the pale shades, even the professors, save Delores Umbridge's. Harry was prepared to confront her regarding this, but thankfully, he was rescued by Professor Sinistra.

"Delores," she began. "It would appear you haven't been as faithful as one would hope. As a distant Selwyn cousin, I believe you and I should have a discussion. It is regrettable enough that we have family in Azkaban, but to have our head emanating red magic, it's disgraceful. Susan, dear, your auntie is still the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, is she not?"

"She is," Susan confidently replied.

"Excellent, I shall send her an owl her as well. Come along, Delores, let's go to my quarters in the tower, shall we?" Professor Sinistra nearly levitated the other professor out the door. When they were gone, there were cheers from the original eight students, as well as others who realized what had happened.

"Twenty points to all houses for your fine teamwork," Professor McGonagall announced.

"An extra ten to Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's nerve," Professor Flitwick added.

"I wasn't sure, we weren't sure, it would work; but I suspected she'd have broken the third tenant, when we knew she'd broken the first two. That was some red magic," he announced and the others cheered.

"If Aurora hadn't been here, it might not have been binding," Minerva pointed out.

"I know, but we figured we'd at least show how the houses can work together, and maybe get someone to realize what she was doing here."

"Excellent job, Mister Potter," she added, and the larger group dispersed. The students all sat down together and ate, getting to know one another and sharing tales of their families. No one noticed the look of longing in the eyes of Draco Malfoy as he sat, alone, at the Slytherin table.

Minerva was headed out of the room, when she stopped to speak with the headmaster, who had remained in the doorway throughout the excitement.

"It was probably wise you did not join us," she quietly said, looking into his eyes.

"It was," Albus replied. "They will learn soon enough I am not who they think I am. I'd prefer to let their innocence last as long as I can." Minerva nodded and walked away. Albus watched Harry, knowing his days as the hero were numbered.


	7. Chapter 7: In the Blood Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This chapter is very wordy, and is likely to leave you with some questions. The questions will be answered in time, but you're going to need to be patient. We're over halfway done. Hope you're all enjoying. The attention this story has gotten is just astounding. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing,**

**MNF**

**Chapter 6:**

"**Being Black"**

Harry was sitting alone in his room at Grimmauld Place. He'd arrived not long ago with the Weasleys. He had seen Mr. Weasley being attacked. His dream had been real.

The thrill of the last few weeks; learning about his heritage, getting Umbridge sacked, even studying Welsh, was lost tonight. He wasn't sure what was bothering him more, the sight of Mr. Weasley being bitten by the huge snake, or knowing Voldemort had everything to do with it.

A knock at the door and Sirius pushing it open caused Harry to look up.

"I'm not really in the mood for company, Sirius."

"Neither was I, but my house is full of people, so neither of us are getting what we want tonight. I'm not going to make you talk about what happened, enough people have done that with you. I've got something to show you."

"Really?" Harry said sceptically.

"Really," Sirius deadpanned back. "Come on, it's upstairs."

Harry reluctantly got up off his bed and followed his godfather, moving at the slowest pace he could.

"I know you can move faster, kiddo."

"Fine," Harry grumbled and jogged the few steps to catch up with Sirius. Together they climbed all the way to the attic. "You know, Buckbeak isn't a surprise."

Sirius guffawed. "No, he's not. But, I think this will be." Sirius walked through the empty attic, petting the hippogriff as he went. He'd already destroyed what was Sirius's mother's bedroom. There was less up here to destroy. When he reached the far side, he placed his wand against the wall, which dissolved. Behind where the wall had been, there was now a large telescope, star charts posted on the walls, and an intricate mobile showing the planets, which seemed to be moving in the appropriate orbits around the sun.

"Cool," Harry said as he followed Sirius.

"Yeah, cool," Sirius said, sounding as if it was anything but. "The Blacks are known for their skill in Astronomy. This is where I spent most nights as a child, usually with my Uncle Alphard, but sometimes others. Did you know I took my Astronomy NEWT without taking the classes? Only other O I received.."

"What was your other one in?"

"Charms. I'm a very charming fellow," Sirius replied slickly.

Harry groaned. "You used to pick up girls with lines like that?"

"Never had a problem," Sirius confidently replied and then took to the lesson he wanted to impart. "Harry, look up at the mobile. Notice anything?"

Harry glanced to the mobile. He stared for minute longer, furrowing his brow as he did. While he wasn't in the mood to have lessons right now, he didn't want to disappoint Sirius.

"The planets seem very close to each other," Harry finally answered.

"Very good," Sirius commended him with a pat on his shoulder. "While they really aren't any closer together, they are clustering. Tomorrow, they're going to converge in the constellation of Capricorn. Do you know what else tomorrow is?"

"Besides this meeting we need to go to?"

"Obviously."

"The Winter Solstice?" Harry asked, unsure. Astronomy wasn't his favourite subject.

"Correct, although it sounds like we should spend some time up here during break. You shouldn't have had to think about that, Harry," Sirius sternly told him. "Harry, how much has Myrddin covered with you regarding the old religion?"

"Some, but I don't really get it. Things they believed we know aren't true now. Days will get longer again, even if there isn't a sacrifice to the goddess," Harry replied. Sirius transfigured a pair of comfortable chairs from the decrepit ones which were already there and indicated they should sit down.

"You're right, Harry, but you are also wrong. Intellectually we know a sacrifice won't keep the earth spinning on its axis; however, the faith has much more to it. Practicing the old ways is a path to remembering the interconnected relationship we have with magic. We take from somewhere, we need to give back elsewhere. Everything is about balance. When we become unbalanced, we are not the people we should be."

Harry pondered what his godfather was saying. He certainly understood balance; his whole life felt like it was an experiment in maintaining balance. How much of him was Muggle and how much wizard? Was he destined to always be the "Boy who Lived" or could he simply become Harry?

"Tomorrow is a day the old priests and priestesses told us would come," Sirius went on to explain. "It's not only the promise of light returning, that the darkness has been defeated; the confluence indicates a shift in our world."

"What kind of shift?" Harry asked.

"The ancient scrolls don't say. All we know is the whole of the worlds — magical, Muggle, animal, bird, fish — all will be affected by this shift," Sirius cryptically replied. "Many of us are worried. I've gone so far as to look in my families astronomical registers to see what happened when this last occurred."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing, there isn't a record of something like this, at least not as long as the Blacks have been keeping their logs. Last year we had an alignment of the planets which was unprecedented, and it occurred just before the solstice. That it happened as the sunlight was fading, days were getting shorter made many afraid. Such things can be portents of doom. I don't think Voldemort rising only months later was a coincidence."

"You believe this stuff?" Harry asked, surprised. He thought of his godfather as an exceptionally rational and almost cynical man.

"Harry, I was raised with this. My family didn't go to worship in a church, we gathered with other magical families and celebrated the druidic holidays. Our prayers were to the earth and sky and other living things. I don't know if I believe all of it anymore, but I still believe there is something larger than us. I also believe we need to be vigilant to see the messages we can receive."

"Huh," Harry muttered, pondering what was said. "Maybe the Binding Circle is intended to bring down Voldemort?"

Sirius took a deep steadying breath. He knew he needed to speak of this with Harry, but he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Well, that isn't exactly what the Yn caethiwo Amgarn is about. While excluding families is within their purview, it's not something which should be undertaken lightly. I heard about your dispatching of Umbridge. Ingenious, if not a bit heavy handed," Sirius explained.

"What do you mean? Myrddin thought it was a great idea and McGonagall and the other professors joined in," Harry protested.

"They did, but Harry because of your actions it wasn't just the head which was ejected," Sirius explained. "The entire Selwyn line has been removed. They can't ever be re-entitled. It's only happened one other time in the last hundred years and it affected my family deeply."

"Is this about the Malfoy's?"

"Ah, I see the old wizard really can't keep his mouth shut any better than he did when I had my lessons," Sirius sighed tiredly.

"What do you mean? It's awesome," Harry proclaimed. "He's all high and mighty pure-blood, but he can't be part of this Noble and Most Ancient stuff? This is great!"

"Harry, stop it," Sirius harshly reprimanded him. "This isn't about some schoolboy rivalry. His family lost their standing, part of their fortune, their titles. The Malfoys lost several homes and their business because of what my grandfather did. I may not like my cousin or her family, but what happened to them was wrong. I don't doubt some of that horrid attitude of Lucius and Draco is due to what was done to their family."

"What happened?"

"You know my family was rather awful, right?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded. "My grandfathers are Acturus and Pollux Black, and they were first cousins," Sirius began to explain.

"Wait, your grandfathers were cousins, that makes your parents —"

"Second cousins, yes. I try not to think about it. It wasn't the first questionably close marriage which was made the Black family. Anyway, they were very close, ran the family business together. My family has never liked Muggles, but they were more than willing to have them work in their factories and pay them next to nothing. They both had daughters born in the same year. My dear mother, Walburga, and her cousin Lucretia.

"In the early nineteen forties, my grandfather, Pollux, arranged for my mother to be wed to Abraxas Malfoy, Draco's grandfather. The Muggle second world war and the defeat of Grindelwald in forty-five were not good for the family financially. The cousins cooked up a plan to have my mother marry my father, Orion, thus consolidating the family fortune. The thing was, they needed to break the engagement of my mother and Abraxas first, preferably without having to pay the dowry.

"At first, they were going to swap one cousin for another, Lucretia for Walburga. Her engagement was set to a Prewett, but the dowry was nowhere near as high. It was considered a less desirable match. It would have worked if it wasn't that Lucretia and Ignatius were in love. They went and married in secret to thwart the plan. Grandfather Pollux was going to drop the whole thing, let Mum marry Abraxas and be done with it. Arcturus had other ideas.

"The family company produced cheaply made metal goods for both Muggles and similar charmed ones for Wizarding folks. Late one night, he snuck into the Malfoy's company, which made similar goods. He planted plans for a new item Black enterprises was about to roll out. Grandfather accused Abraxas's father, Cabochon Malfoy, of stealing and a trial date was set. Cabochon knew he was being set up and came to confront Arcturus. They had a duel and a house-elf was killed.

"The Binding Circle met a few weeks later. My grandfather had bullied enough other families into having the Malfoys removed. They were one of the oldest and most powerful families and they lost so much because of my grandfather's greed.

"Abraxas married a French princess, restoring the family fortune and credibility, but their entitlements were gone. Grandfather Pollux attempted to put it right a generation later by having his granddaughter, my cousin Narcissa, marry Lucius with an overly large dowry, but he couldn't do more."

"Wow," Harry said. "I didn't realise."

"I'm sure you didn't," Sirius replied. "The Selwyn family has become questionable as of late, however, they're never going to be the same after this. When we go tomorrow, remember the Malfoys, and consider the long term affects of any actions taken."

Harry nodded, now feeling badly for Draco and his family. It was a rotten thing which was done to them. While he didn't really regret what had happened to his former professor, Harry did now wonder about other members of the Selwyn family and what he might have done to them.

"Come on, it's well past two," Sirius said as he stood. "We've got to be leaving here by half nine." Harry followed his godfather's lead, even if he was a tad confused.

"Why so early?"

"We're Disapparating to Dublin," Sirius explained. "Neither you nor I have proper robes for the ceremony tomorrow night. A friend of mine from Hogwarts is an Auror there and she's going to take us shopping."

"You're meeting with an Auror? Won't she send you to Azkaban?" Harry questioned as they stopped briefly at Buckbeak's paddock to feed and pet him. Sirius chuckled at Harry's concern.

"Ireland, the Republic of Ireland, is a separate country, and they have no diplomatic ties with our Ministry. I'll be safe as houses. Off to bed, kiddo," Sirius told Harry with a ruffle to his hair. Harry headed down the stairs alone, and went into his room. Sirius meanwhile sat down on the floor of the attic with Buckbeak, pulled out a bottle of Fire Whisky he'd hidden amongst the hay, and decided to help himself forget his despicable family.


	8. Chapter 8: In the Blood Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"**Out in the Open"**

Early the next morning, Harry, Sirius and Remus Disapparated from the small garden behind Grimmauld Place to a clearing just past a forest and quite close to a street filled with nearly identical houses. Sirius fired a Patronus and a moment later a woman appeared. Sirius introduced her as Margaret Mary Catherine Imelda O'Lachlan, although she told Harry she preferred to go by Maggie. She had gone to Hogwarts with the guys and his parents, although she left in their fifth year when her mother was convinced it was too dangerous because of Voldemort. She completed her education at the Irish Magical Institute. She was now an Auror with the Magical Government of Ireland.

Quickly they again Apparated, arriving in the Wizarding section of Killarney. Harry enjoyed their shopping trip, even if Sirius and Remus were keeping him out of the more interesting looking shops; it was a relief not to be thinking about the attack. What he hadn't enjoyed was watching Sirius and Maggie flirt. It was odd, they were so old and while she was cute when she flirted, Harry thought Sirius just sounded desperate. Then again, he had been locked up for thirteen years, then lived as a dog, and then had been locked up in a creepy old house. Maybe he was desperate.

The shopping, however, had been fun. Harry had bought himself some interesting books, new self-inking quills, Quidditch gloves and new broom servicing supplies, jokes galore and some treats. He'd done his Christmas shopping for his friends, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Remus and Sirius. The last two gifts were difficult as the adults wouldn't let him out of their sight. Maggie had convinced the two of them she wanted to share stories about how Lily Evans had helped her learn to put on make up and do her hair their second year. Neither man wanted to share in such memories, and agreed to let Maggie chaperone Harry.

"Swear to ya, those two are afraid of anythin' with ovaries. Dinna even like me owl," Maggie explained. "Now, do ya have a special girl you wanna get a holiday treat for?"

"There was one, sort of, but once I learned about all of the Circle stuff I got distracted. I don't think she's interested anymore," Harry explained.

"Let me be the judge of tha'," Maggie suggested.

"Her name is Cho, and I've had been looking at her for a year now, but she had a boyfriend. Then he was killed, and I thought maybe we'd get together, but I don't think so now."

"Why do ya tink dat?"

"She was kissing one of my roommates the other day behind one of the Christmas trees."

Maggie scrunched here face up. "I tink you're right. So, is there anyone else? What about dis Hermione girl?"

"No, definitely not. She's like my sister. There is one girl, maybe, but it's complicated."

"Oh? Why is dat?"

"She's my best mate's little sister."

"Ah, well, ask yerself one question. Is she worth da trouble?"

Harry stopped and thought about it, and then smiled. "She probably is. She's been really helpful while I've been working through all of this stuff in my head. She's really easy to talk to."

"Sounds like she migh' be a better choice," Maggie replied and Harry smiled. Unfortunately, they were in the Joke shop, and while Harry knew Ginny enjoyed pranking nearly as much as her twin brothers, he didn't think this was the best place to get anything for her.

"I think you're right. Is there somewhere to get her something nice, but not too girly?"

"I know jus' da thing," Maggie said and Harry followed her down to the Magical Mercantile. They walked about two-thirds of the way back and stopped in front of some knit caps. "I's cold dere in Scotland. De's hats adjust to da cold. Perfect gift, not too personal, bu' nice."

"Thanks," Harry happily said as he selected a dark brown one which he thought would go well with Ginny's hair. As they were headed to the front to pay, Sirius and Remus entered. The last thing Harry wanted was having the Mickey taken out of him. Sirius looked at what Harry was buying, and opened his mouth. Before he spoke a word, Maggie shut him down.

"Say anytin' Sirius, and Harry'll know abou' yer losin' yer pants and trousers on de Qudditch pitch." Remus started laughing, as did Maggie. Harry looked at Sirius, shocked. The man himself paused for a second, and then barked out a loud laugh.

"If I knew what a pip you were, I would have married you years ago," he replied.

"Like I woudda married you," Maggie replied dismissively, causing them all to laugh. Thankfully the adults laughing allowed Harry to put away his purchase.

"Our robes for the ceremony should be ready," Sirius said as they exited the mercantile. Harry scowled, he wasn't looking forward to wearing the outfit. He considered it ugly. The long tunic was white and without form. He had to wear a sort of cassock over the top, made from a white, purple and gold flecked material with a potter's wheel embroidered on it. Over the top he had to wear a purple cape. The outfit was scratchy, cumbersome and made him feel like a dandy. He suspected this is how Ron felt at the Yule Ball the year before. The only thing which made it better was Sirius had an identical outfit. The single variation was the astronomer's telescope on his cassock.

They picked up their outfits, and Sirius insisted he buy Harry's for him. "Think of it as an early Christmas present."

"Really, I would rather have some Chocolate Frog cards," he groused.

"Come on, we need to get to the house and get changed," Sirius explained. "Maggie, as always a pleasure." he took her hand and kissed it. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"When y'er readda ta get ta fair trial an' be free, jus come tell me. Believe me, my ministry would love ta stick it to da English," she said before she Disapparated. The trio of wizarding gentlemen too, Disapparated. Upon landing, they found themselves on the lawn of what appeared to be a summer home.

"Welcome to the Black family summer house, _Stargazers Summit_."

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Near Peel, on the Isle of Man," Sirius explained, sounding unhappy. "Used to be the Malfoy summer home. Grandfather changed the name when he took ownership."

"Oh," Harry replied with understanding as they walked to the door and entered the house.


	9. Chapter 9: In the Blood Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello all, I haven't abandoned this story, although it might seem like it, since it's been so long since I updated. Unfortunately, my health took a turn for the worse, and I've been unable to sit and type for some days now. I am back, and this story will be finished by next week. This is the longest chapter in the story. Only two left after this, so enjoy while you can. The sequel won't be up until summer, so please make sure you put me on author alert. Thanks, MNF**

**Chapter 8:**

**Taking the Mantle Upon Myself**

Harry spent the rest of the day exploring _Stargazers Summit_ with Sirius and Remus. It was a relatively large house, although unimpressive from the outside. Harry wasn't sure he'd ever get used the effect of magic upon dwellings. He was given a large bedroom to use, perhaps the largest one in the house. It wouldn't surprise Harry to find Sirius wouldn't want to sleep in it. Given his feelings about how the house came into his possession, he probably chose the smallest one, Harry surmised.

Remus prepared them a supper of lamb stew and fresh bread while Harry and Sirius discussed what would happen the next morning.

"Harry, you'll need to get up on time," Sirius explained. "Shower, shave and come down for breakfast. After we've eaten, you and I will sit down with my Uncle Alphard's portrait. While he never participated in a Circle, he was trained to do so. I know Myrrdin covered much of it for you, but there are some logistics regarding dressing and your signing of your family's book which weren't covered."

"My family book?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Yes, I've kept it hidden all these years. When your dad was fourteen, your granddad started really preparing your father for his eventual elevation and entitlement. While Andrew wasn't actively battling Voldemort, he was a force for the light. He financially supported the Order, argued to pass laws which went against the pure-blood agenda, and helped to keep families from falling prey to the Death Eaters. He wasn't a young man, but the Potters always had long lives. Andrew joked it was his clean living and I agree. The Potters with their generous spirits and pure magic produced long and distinguished lives. Conversely, Black family members generally die young and ridiculed." Harry and Remus shared a look, as if to say they were concerned for their friend and the guilt which seemed to be engulfing him.

"Anyway," Sirius continued, "when your dad was learning, Andrew taught me as well, figuring one day I'd head the Black family. I can't give you your book before tomorrow, but I can tell you it's impressive. Inside, you'll find all your ancestors, and the spells, potions, hexes, curses, counter-curses, and more, which they've created."

"Wow," Harry replied. "Will I really be an adult when this is done?" Sirius nodded.

"Yes, with exception being in the Muggle world. You'll still be a minor. However, since I don't doubt you'll exercise your right to live on your family estate, rather than with the Dursley's, I don't see it being much of an issue."

"Have you been to the Estate?"

"I have," Sirius replied. "So has Remus. We spent our holidays there."

"Where is it?"

"Not far from York. Although, that isn't the only house you'll inherit. There's the Potter summer place on the Isle of Wight, the London and Cardiff row houses and your grandmother's childhood home in Ireland. It's a lovely little cottage near where we were shopping today. Oh, and there's the house in Godric's Hollow." Harry looked dismayed at the prospect of owning the home his parents died in.

Remus joined them in the lounge with a tray holding their supper. As they ate, the older pair regaled Harry with stories of his parents and grandparents. It was only half past nine when Sirius sent Harry up to bed, explaining he'd have a long day ahead of them.

Harry found sleep hard to come, even with his going to bed at a fairly early hour. Subsequently when his alarm went off in the morning, Harry felt as if he hadn't slept at all. Sirius wasn't kidding when he said there was a lot they had to do before they'd be called to leave for Avalon.

Not wanting to disappoint, Harry was up, showered, shaved, dressed and sitting at the table before his godfather was. Harry decided to chat with Remus before the third of their trio came in.

"Why are you doing all the cooking?" Harry wondered aloud. "I'm more than capable of making breakfast for all of us. I used to do it at the Dursley's all the time."

"I'm sure you did," Remus replied with a knowing timbre to his voice. "I enjoy cooking. In another life, I think I would have become a chef. I find working in the kitchen quite relaxing."

"Huh," Harry uttered. "I can't say I ever enjoyed cooking, but I am good at it. Remus, how is Sirius, really?" the teen asked, suddenly becoming serious.

Remus put down the pan he was flipping bangers in and sighed. "He's torn, Harry. He knows he isn't his father or grandfather, yet, it's like he's wearing their robes, and forced to act like them. There are also some issues with your embracing your age of eligibility. He, we, hope you won't be too distrustful of us when you learn everything."

"You mean the houses and my living with the Dursley's?" Harry enquired.

"Yes," Remus answered while exhaling.

"Look, I already know someone could have been my guardian and let me grow up on a Potter property. I suspect Dumbledore had his reasons for keeping me at my Aunt and Uncle's, if there wasn't, he would have let the Weasleys have me years ago. I know Mrs. Weasley talked with him after my second year." Harry had been thinking about this since he'd first learned of the possibility of another childhood from Myrddin.

Remus turned around and stared at Harry, surprised. "You're not upset?"

"I am, a little," Harry replied, "but it wouldn't do me any good to be more so. I'm just hopeful that things will change now. I really don't want to ever go back with them."

"I doubt you'll have to," a voice said from the hall. "You're going to be a fully emancipated wizard, with several homes and large sums of gold," Sirius continued as he entered the kitchen. "Not to mention, someone wants to try to make you do anything, they're going to have to deal with the remaining Marauders to do so."

"Thanks," Harry said as he stood and reached for his godfather to hug him. He then went to hug Remus as well.

"Sit, you two have a ceremony to perform before you can get dressed," Remus said as he directed platters of toast, eggs, tomatoes and mushrooms, a bowl of black pudding and a pan of bangers to the table. There was coffee, tea and pumpkin juice to wash it down. Friendly teasing accompanied the meal, making the men feel like they had family.

When breakfast was over, Sirius walked with Harry into the dining room and handed him a small round box, covered in gold and green material, holding a similar one himself. Together they strode to the library for their final lesson.

As was tradition, Harry and Sirius took their noon meals in the private of their bedrooms. They had one hour to prepare before they'd be whisked away. Standing in his underclothes, Harry opened the round box Sirius had provided and removed the items inside and set them up as had been demonstrated by Uncle Alphard.

"Hail, Lord and Lady," Harry said in a hushed tone. "Here I do build a temple of life in which to honour you. Assist me as I add myself to the foundation my family has built before me."

Using his wand, Harry uttered "_Incendio_", lighting the yellow pillar candle in the eastern position. "Here is light at the east, where the life-giving sun rises each day. From the east, may I have light to guide my decisions as it guided my ancestors."

Repeating the process and lighting the candle in the southern position, Harry said; "Here is the light at the south, where fires rise up to warm and illuminate the earth. From the south, may I have the illumination of my family's teachings."

"Here is the light of the west," Harry said as he lit the blue candle. "This is where waters move gently to give the moisture of life. From the west, may I have the gift of water to wash my heart anew."

With a final spell, Harry lit the green candle. "Here is the light at the north, where the earth forms a solid foundation for all. Just as my ancestors have been supported, may I too benefit from their support. When the time comes, may I be like the north, and provide foundation for who is to come after."

When all four candles are lit, the white candle in the middle magically ignited. Thicker and taller than the coloured candles, it shone more brightly than would be expected. "Mothers, father, sisters and brothers of the Potter family, I lay myself down as a humble servant to our familial magic. The white light represents my willingness to take your magic upon myself. I will use it to enlighten the darkness and ignorance around me. I will submit to your guidance, and I will stand tall and true for our family."

The candlelight began to pull back, returning to the relative size of the other candles. Harry then lifted an ancient looking silver knife, marvelling at the intricate scrollwork of the handle. This athame had been used by every Head of the Potter line since the reformation of the Circle in nine hundred thirty-seven. Myrddin explained how the attacks of the Danes and Vikings had nearly killed off the magical population, and it was far too risky for the Circle to gather. When the attacks ended, the current Merlin called the remaining fragments of the magical families together. The athames were said to have been forged on Avalon, of a metal only found there. The colour of the blade - somewhere between silver and copper - was mesmerizing. It was only the old grandfather clock in the library chiming the quarter hour which brought Harry out of his waking dream and onward with his ceremony.

Cutting shallowly across his left forearm with the athame and allowing the blood to drip onto the white candle, Harry spoke the final incantation. "I dedicate myself as the servant of the Potter family line of witches and wizards. I take upon myself the formidable responsibility of elucidating my progeny in the ways of our ancestors. From the first; Óengus Gweinthiwr chan chlai, to the most recent; Andrew William Potter, to me; Harry James Potter, I will honor, preserve and protect the Potter legacy. Lord and Lady, help me with this undertaking. Let our family line prosper and endure. So mote it be."

Harry put the knife down, and used his wand to heal the cut on his arm. Quickly dressing in the unflattering outfit and sandals, he felt grown up. In a short while, he would be initiated into a gathering of people who represented the past and present of magic in Britain. Looking at himself in the mirror, he was surprised to see that the robes and cassock aren't as awful as he'd originally thought. Harry now found the embroidery impressive.

One task remained before he can head out with Sirius to await their departure for the Binding Circle. Sitting on the flat inner surface of the secretary desk lay his family book of magic, or grimoire. He's touched it and studied the binding, but he had been unable to open it, until now. His dedication to the family magic and name had made the book open to him. Sitting down in the accompanying high-back chair, the young wizard took a deep breath and touched the book. The leather was sturdy and yet supple. The binding groaned as he opened it, although it did not crack or feel in anyway in danger of breaking. Even the oldest pages at the front were not in any state of peril like other books as ancient as this.

While he'd like to do nothing more than sit and read, the majority of pages still appeared blank to him. He would not see the words penned there until after he had been formally entitled and raised as the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. The only section to which he could read was the very first page; the signing page.

_**The signed below hereby take upon themselves the name and responsibilities of the House of Potter. They consent to the title of Lord or Lady Potter and will, to the best of their abilities, promote and serve the line of Potter. **_Harry looked at the old, delicate and detailed calligraphy of the pledge, and ran one finger over it. He considered the words carefully, although there was no question he'd sign. Reaching for the quill, he dipped it in the ink and carefully blotted it against the edge of the ink pot. This wasn't some place for blurring or smudging his name.

After surveying the one hundred eighty-eight names before him, Harry signed and returned the quill to its place. He felt a strange sensation on his left arm, in the same place where he'd cut himself for the ceremony. Lifting the arm of his robes, Harry found an image now burning into his skin. Surprised he wasn't in pain, he watched as the potter's wheel design, the same which had been on his chair during his lessons, was now on his arm. He wondered if Sirius got one as well. Of course, as heavily tattooed as his godfather was, one more wouldn't exactly be noticeable.

The grandfather clock chiming the three-quarter hour alerted Harry he should be getting outside. He closed his family book, and strode from the room, meeting Sirius and Remus in the hall in front of the door to the back yard. Sirius's left sleeve was up, and Remus was admiring the motif there. Harry had his answer. He showed the men his new mark, and with few words, Harry and Sirius prepared to depart.

Like his godfather, Harry held his wand at his side and awaited whatever it was which would take them to Avalon.

As the clock in the church tower began to ring, Harry and Sirius disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10: In the Blood Chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is, the Penultimate chapter. Enjoy, only the relatively short final chapter is left. Thanks for reading and reviewing, MNF **

**Chapter 9:**

**"One in Progression"**

The trip which deposited Harry and Sirius onto the mysterious island of Avalon was surprisingly smooth. Unlike a Portkey, the landing wasn't the responsibility of those being transported. Whatever magic this was, it very gently placed Harry and Sirius upon the soft grasses of a low-lying meadow.

"Wish I could travel that way more often," Sirius muttered. "Even better than Apparating. No troublesome stomach knots this way." Harry nodded, not sure if Sirius was speaking to him, or what he was speaking about, having never Apparated.

Above the meadow, upon a low, flat hill, stood a circle of stone monoliths. Inside this first circle stood another set of stones, these in pairs with capstones creating a series of arches. It all looked quite familiar to Harry.

"That looks like —"

"Stonehenge," Sirius finished his sentence. "It's a true replica of what the ancient stones near Salisbury originally looked like, before time and weather destroyed so much of it. It was our ancient descendants, the priests and priestesses of the very old magical faith, who first erected it. The first Merlin, your tutor Myrddin, he created this one for the Binding Circle. Come, we need to first be entitled before the Circle can meet."

Harry found climbing the hill a bit of a challenge in the flowing robes and the odd sandals they were wearing. As the pair reached the crest of the hill, several familiar faces came into view. One immediately rushed to Harry's side.

"Mr. Potter, you look quite regal," Professor McGonagall greeted him. "Sirius, you have also pulled yourself together well. I am impressed."

"While I generally don't care much about my appearance and the reflection on my family, I do realize this is important, Minerva." The two enjoyed a laugh at the inference, Sirius regained her jesting at his expense.

"There are several people who are anxious to meet you, Harry. Will you allow me to make the introductions?" the professor asked.

"Sure," Harry replied, suddenly feeling self-conscious about the introductions. Professor McGonagall introduced him to Jessica Abbott, Hannah's mother and Muriel Prewett, Ron and Ginny's great auntie. After spending a few minutes with the woman, Harry decided he'd never met anyone quite like her. He was also quite certain that Professor McGonagall had stepped on Sirius's foot at one point. Undoubtedly, Sirius was about to say something he shouldn't. Harry wondered how his godfather didn't get himself into more trouble with his mouth.

Harry had a polite, albeit short, conversation with Neville's grandmother whom he recognized from King's Cross station and his mate being dropped off for the train. She was off to assault someone else with her verbal demands only moments after their formal introduction. Harry wasn't upset by this. Mr. Diggory was here, and Harry chose not to get closer, as he didn't want to upset the man by reminding him of his lost son. Madame Malkin and Mr. Ollivander were here, and Harry thought he recognized Gwenog Jones amidst the sea of white robes.

Something made Sirius straighten up and sort of step in front of Harry, in an almost protective gesture.

"What's the matter, Sirius?"

"Death Eaters," his godfather answered. "Goyle, Crabbe and Nott are all over there." Harry noticed the three men together, their heads pressed into a close circle. It didn't surprise the younger man because this was a gathering of old magical families. There were bound to be some rather unsavoury characters as well. Harry was about to ask a question when Sirius noticed Kingsley Shacklebolt and another man walking rather purposefully towards them. Their progression caused Sirius to straighten up and tighten his hand around his wand.

"You're rather brazen, being out here in public, Black," the man Harry didn't know sort of barked.

"You know as well as I, we are beyond any political affiliations here," Sirius calmly responded.

"You're on British soil. I should be able to arrest you here!"

"Gawain, you know you can't," Kingsley reminded the other man who physically bristled at the comment.

"That's bull crap, King. Perhaps the rules should be bent just this once," this man named Gawain suggested.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Auror Robards," a feminine voice said from behind them. Harry and Sirius turned to see a face which seemed somewhat familiar to Harry, but he couldn't place where.

"Madame Bones," Sirius greeted her. "How pleasurable to see you."

"Thank you, Sirius. It's lovely to see you as well," she answered. Harry suspected this was Susan's aunt. He also remembered her from his trial. "Gawain, you know as well as I you can't arrest him here. We are beyond the Ministry on Avalon. Furthermore, paperwork came across my desk late last night. Mr. Black has apparently been given asylum by the Magical Republic of Ireland."

Harry and Sirius looked at each other, trying not to show the surprise the statement caused them. Maggie had obviously been busy after they'd parted ways yesterday.

"They can't grant him asylum," Robards complained. "He isn't Irish. Our treaties state that the individual must be at least part Irish."

"Well, you've not studied my family tree then, Gawain," Sirius said with a bit of his mocking charm coming through. "I am one quarter Irish, through my paternal grandmother, Melania McMillan."

"You can't go without a registered residence," the Auror sounded desperate to find some way to stop Black from moving out of the Ministry's reach.

"He has somewhere to live," Harry piped in. "We have both decided we're going to live in my family home near Killarney. Sirius is my legal guardian, and while I will be considered an adult after the ceremony, I don't think it would be wise to live alone at the age of fifteen. He will do his best to keep me in line."

"Well then," Kingsley's deep bass rumbled over the whispers and murmurings of those who had gathered, "it sounds as if there is nothing we can do. Mr. Black is under the protection of the Republic of Ireland's magical government."

"Harry, will you leave Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagall asked, sounding both hurt and concerned.

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly. "From what I've heard in these last weeks, many more doors will be opening up for me. I want to think about everything. I can say for sure I will not be going back to the Dursleys."

"Oh, well, er, will you at least discuss some things with Albus and me before you make any decisions?"

"Of course," Harry replied. "I understand the headmaster has quite a bit to explain to me about my past." The deputy headmistress nodded her head, her face unable to hide the trepidation.

A man who appeared to be in his fifties stood in the middle of the stone rings. He lifted his hands, palms up to the sky. "Sisters and Brothers, the time has come to entitle our new descendants. Will our four initiates please come forward?"

Harry and Sirius walked together through the stones, joined by Amelia Bones and a younger man neither of them recognized. He looked to only be a few years older than Harry.

The man in the middle began speaking. "Greetings brothers and sisters, I am Patrick Cumberbrandt, Merlin of the twenty-fourth seat. Those of you who are here to witness the entitling, please make a circle; those being entitled, please come stand in front of me." Harry and Sirius continued to stand next to each other, Amelia on the other side of Sirius and the unknown man next to Harry.

"Brothers and sister, to ensure you are from the lines you claim, we call upon your ancestors to bear witness to your lineage," Patrick announced. This was something Harry was looking forward to, seeing his Mum and Dad again. Sirius had prepared him for the encounter, also explaining his grandfather would likely come as well. "Ancestors who bore them, ancestors who last held the title, come before us now to bear witness to your progeny."

Tendrils of mist seemed to grow up from the earth, from the erect stones, float down from the skies. A trio gathered before him, first just wispy pillars which then gained more substance. They reminded Harry of the ghosts his wand had created in the graveyard six months ago. Unlike that unfortunate night, Harry saw smiles on the faces of his mother and father, as well as the older man Harry knew was his granddad; the family resemblance was unmistakable.

"Oh, Harry, we are ever so proud of you," Lily gushed as she hugged him.

"I couldn't have done all you have at your age," James boasted. "Teaching your school mates as you have, and handing that old bit—"

"Toad," Lily said loudly, drowning out the rest of James' word, although Harry knew what it was. He was also sure he caught his grandfather wink at him. He suspected this is where his father's impish behaviour had come from.

"Anyway, you've done well," James commented. "We're glad you've got Padfoot and Moony to help you."

"Hopefully they will be better influences on our son than they were on you," Lily remarked, which caused James and Harry to laugh.

"Families," Patrick addressed the apparitions. "Do you support your new Lord or Lady? The House of Black?"

"Absolutely not," the tall, hunched over, grimacing man replied. "He's an embarrassment to the name. I demand my niece Bellatrix be seated in his stead."

"She's in jail father. Felons cannot serve," Sirius loudly reminded him. "Can't ask for Cissy either, grandfather saw to that. Looks like you're stuck with me, unless you'd rather have Andi?"

"Nearly as much of an embarrassment as you," Mrs. Black replied. Harry recognized her from her portrait. She was just as awful in person.

"I insist the seat be left empty until another heir is born," Mr. Black interjected.

"That cannot happen, sir," Patrick answered him. "Would you forfeit your heritage then?" The Blacks remained silent. "Will you vouch for your son and his character?" The pair continued their silence.

"If neither will speak for him, then I shall stand for his character, too," Andrew Potter said. "He was my son's closest friend, and I taught them both in the ancient ways. Sirius is worthy of being Lord in his line."

"I will accept his parents appearance as proof of his lineage and your statement as note of worthiness," the Merlin concluded.

"Always meddling," Orion Black muttered. "He came out as he did because of you."

"I take that as a compliment," Andrew Potter said loudly, causing Sirius, James and Harry to laugh and the Blacks to huff in indignation. They disappeared hastily.

"Good riddance," Sirius whispered under his breath when they were gone.

"House of Bones?"

"We joyfully support our daughter and sister," the younger male ancestor stated.

"House of Potter?"

"Harry is all the things which have made the Potters strong. We heartily endorse him," Harry's grandfather announced.

"House of Scamander?"

"Rolf will make a fine Lord," the older gentleman said. Harry was sure he recognized him or the name from somewhere.

"Thank you for your support of your loved ones. We will now move on to the entitling," Patrick spoke. Addressing the initiates, he asked, "Who are you who stand in this ancient temple?"

"I am a seeker, I have travelled far, and wish to know of the peace, joy and knowledge the light of heritage can bring," the four replied in unison.

"You have pledged yourself to your family heritage. Do you swear to represent them in all matters with dignity and respect?"

"I do."

"Will you live in fidelity to the Old Religion? Will you learn its ways and celebrate its holy days?"

"I will."

"Will you participate in the ancient ways? Will you respect the power of your magic and do the same with all brothers and sisters in the craft?"

"I will."

"Will you recognize the magic of all living creatures?"

"I will."

"We are all connected through our magic. Will you nurture these connections and those whom you attach to?"

"I will."

Patrick walked over and stood before Sirius. "Kneel please," he asked and Sirius complied. A witch brought over a flat hat, similar to the one which Dumbledore often wore, but in a dark verdant shade. Patrick placed the hat upon Sirius's head and then put his hands upon Sirius's shoulders.

"May it evermore be known that Sirius Alphard Black is now Lord Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. From his first of the Awyr chan Nos to the most recent Lord Black, may you serve them well."

The process was repeated for Amelia, Harry and Rolf. Harry's parents and grandfather kept their hands upon him for the entire ceremony. He was sure he could feel their love bolstering him and easing his fear.

When all four had taken their individual vows, they stood, and Patrick spoke again.

"Now you are part of the _Yn caethiwo Amgarn_. As such, you share in the knowledge of your ancestors, and in the life force given by the god and goddess. Through them, you will further learn of the mystic arts. You shall offer thanks and praise through the Old Religion. I hereby too caution you to always remember the Wiccan Rede: An it harm none, do what thou wilt.

With deep respect, Harry replied when Patrick prompted, "An it harm none, do what thou wilt."

"Hail all gathered here! I present for the first time, Lord Black, Lady Bones, Lord Potter and Lord Scamander. They are brothers and sister in the Craft and loyal to the Old Religion. So mote it be."

Harry was able to hug his family one last time before they disappeared into the sky. The departure didn't hurt as much, as Sirius had told him of the portraits which existed of them all, as well as many other Potters. Harry would be able to converse with family whenever needed.

Harry hugged his godfather and assessed himself. He didn't feel much different than he had this morning, but he knew he was. For the first time, Harry recognized his destiny was his own. While he would take counsel from others, he would make his own decisions, where he lived and was educated were his choices to make. He smiled at this change as he saw Dumbledore climb up the hill to join those gathering for the full Circle.


	11. Chapter 11: In the Blood Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here it is, the end. Thank you so much to all my readers. If you are cross-registered at SIYE, please go and vote after February 15 as there is a People's Choice award. My deep thanks to my betaing team; Arnel, Stephanie and Ben. I am a better storyteller because of you. Thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing. It means so very much to me, and know that I keep every review filed away. This story has been a wonderful distraction for me while weathering this most recent relapse. For this, the story will always have a special place in my heart. There will be a sequel, it's working title is "Lord Potter's Own Will" and will start posting on June 1. Please put me on Author alert if you're interested in reading it. Again, thanks so much for all your support. MNF**

**Chapter 10:**

**Yule Light Worship**

With the ceremony over, Harry and Sirius were greeted by other members of the Binding Circle with embraces and warm words. He was welcomed by people he knew as well as those he didn't. Many of the people he'd only just met had the kindest and most positive things to say about his grandfather, which pleased Harry. He was very much looking forward to the conversations he would have with the last Lord Potter's portrait.

Professor Dumbledore stood quietly awaiting his turn with the young Lord. Sirius noticed him standing there, and made sure he wasn't pulled away from Harry's side. He wanted to be part of any conversation concerning Harry's future, if only to ensure undue pressure was not put upon his godson. Harry wasn't even aware of all the choices the world had to offer now, but Sirius would ensure he was advised of them.

As for Sirius, he was excited to consider what living in the open would be like. He'd begged Dumbledore to let him take Veritaserum or make a magical vow to clear his name, but the old man refused. Until he'd contacted Maggie, Sirius had forgotten his Irish heritage, and the options which it would have provided. Granted, it was only recently that the Irish Ministry had severed diplomatic ties with the British, but he still would have been in a much less dire situation than he found himself in while in England. Of course, Sirius wouldn't have ever left Harry unprotected, so perhaps his mental musings were for naught anyway.

"Congratulations on your elevation, Lord Potter," the Hogwarts headmaster said with a slight dip of his head. "You as well, Lord Black."

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied. "This has been a most wonderful and yet humbling experience."

"I am sure it has, your Lordship," Dumbledore replied.

"Are you always going to refer to me as Lord Potter? Do I have to refer to others by their titles, too?" Harry asked, worried about how it would sound at Hogwarts. He didn't want to have any further reason to be singled out among his peers.

Dumbledore smiled before answering. "No, you do not. However, in this situation and to mark the importance of the day I chose to. What you chose to do is your decision."

"Yes," Sirius entered the conversation. "Let's not forget that Lord Potter does get to make his own choices in many matters now."

"Of course he does," the old man replied. "Shall we join the others who are partaking of the feast?"

"I thought we had another ceremony?" Harry queried. "Isn't there the Yule service?"

"There is," Sirius assured him. "But it doesn't begin until sunset. We've got about an hour before sundown. I don't know about you, but I simply pushed my food around my plate at noontime, my nerves were getting the best of me."

"You were nervous?" Harry asked with surprised eyebrows pushed up under his fringe and wide eyes. "You're never nervous about anything."

Sirius patted his godson on the back and laughed at the younger man's insinuation. "Harry, I knew I was going to see my parents. I wasn't sure what they'd say. Of course I was nervous. Come on, let's eat." With that, Sirius pulled Harry toward the buffet. They sat and dined with Kingsley, Amelia, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Jessica Abbott and Jonah Greengrass, Daphne's father. While they were eating, an odd-looking man with shockingly yellow hair came to greet them.

"Lord Potter," the man said as he thrust his hand out. "I have heard nothing but good things about you. My publication stands squarely behind your statements regarding You-know-Who."

"Oh, well, thank you," Harry replied, attempting to mask his confusion. "Where have you heard about me?" He asked. The only things the Ministry or _The Daily Prophet_ had to say about him were abysmal.

"My dear daughter speaks of you with respect and devotion," the man replied.

Harry assessed the man's appearance again, and immediately guessed who he was. "You're Luna's father, correct?"

"Oh, you are astute. Xenophilius Lovegood, sir. Editor and Publisher of _The Quibbler._"

"It's very nice to meet you, Lord Lovegood. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, I would, but I see the tell-tale signs of Billygiget tracks over by those trees. I must go investigate," Lord Lovegood said before walking away, staring at the grass. He nearly collided with several people as he strode away.

"Luna makes so much more sense after meeting her father," Harry said, making Sirius and the Professors laugh. Conversation flowed comfortably, and it never dawned on Harry that they were sitting outdoors on a winter's day, on an island somewhere and he wasn't chilled as he should have been. He also hadn't noticed that it was a cloudless blue sky overhead, or that the flowers were in bloom and the trees had leaves. If he'd noticed these things, he might have thought the one, small black cloud far on the horizon might be odd or even troublesome.

As the sun lowered in the sky, others got up from their dining and magically the tables and chairs disappeared. Harry was looking forward to the ceremony tonight. He'd studied with Sirius and his Uncle Alphard about what to expect. What made it even more interesting was how the actions these descendants would take tonight reflected the same actions their ancestors took along the Salisbury Plain. He wished he could speak with his teacher from primary school and tell her that the historians' suspicions were nearly perfect. Her husband worked on the archaeological project there, and it was one of her favourite things to teach. Little did young Harry know he was connected to that place in more than a simple intellectual way.

Each member of the Binding Circle picked up a lantern, and gathered at the foot of the hill. The grass from earlier had been transformed, and now a white pathway cut into the hill, spiralling around until it reached the summit. Again, Patrick, the twenty-fourth Merlin, stood before the amassed group.

"Each candle we light is a star," he began the invocation and on cue all raised their wands and lit the lanterns.

"Let us light as many as we can," Patrick continued, "and spend time among the stars we've created on Earth. Let us know that their twinkling is them smiling, because they know a secret: the Sun will be coming back, and not only returning but strengthening. From this day through many, from this darkest of nights, on Yule. Let us laugh with the start at our fear of eternal darkness, laugh with these earthly stars we've lit."

He lifted his lantern and began a slow procession along the white path. As the newest members, Harry and Sirius were toward the front, following just behind a witch Harry suspected was Patrick's wife, as she seemed to assist him and keep close to him. Harry's sandals felt strange on the chalky rocks of the path, and it crunched and crumbled as they walked on it.

The witch who assisted Patrick began singing, and others soon joined in. Harry recognized the tune, although the words were unfamiliar. His ear was now accustomed to Welsh enough to recognize the song was in the ancient language, but what words were sung he had no clue. He did start humming along, figuring it was better to make some sound than making none.

As they reached the top, Harry was able to look back and marvel at the pathway, lit by Lords and Ladies lanterns as their carriers serpentined to the top. As they reached the plateau, each took their place just inside the capstone ring. So caught up in the sight of the lantern light reflecting of the stones, making them look blue and how incredible he felt standing there, Harry didn't notice the stars above were slowly disappearing behind a veil of clouds.

"Lords and Ladies, the god and goddess have blessed us in this season past. For their generous gifts, we now offer thanks and praise," Patrick said.

"So mote it be," everyone responded.

Harry took a moment to look around, marvelling at his surroundings. He was among others who were his peers, regardless of their age, he was one of them. He was truly celebrating a holiday which his father, and likely his mother, would have taken part in while they were alive. Unlike Christmas, this was a magical holiday, a wizarding holiday. He glanced at Sirius to his left, thinking his godfather looked younger and happier than he'd been since the night they'd freed him at Hogwarts. Even with the impending conflict Harry knew he couldn't avoid, for the moment he was happy; and that meant everything. He was so distracted by his happiness, he didn't notice something moving among the shadows.


End file.
